Talk:Subspace communication
I am interested in the meaning of conjecture and subspace radio, it may sound profound but I believed that subspace relay needed to clean of conjecture to be considered communication. I got to this page via the list of Promenade shops... perhaps there should also be a page with the title Subspace communcations (shop). Zsingaya 17:58, 5 April 2006 (UTC) Normal radio :At shorter ranges, normal radio signals can be used. Anybody know what episode or movie that's from? This could also use a proper episode citation: "By sending a carrier wave through subspace, the sender can transmit a signal faster than the speed of light, and at an incredible distance." --From Andoria with Love 08:23, 16 September 2006 (UTC) :I think the normal radio thing is from the DS9 TM. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:23, 16 September 2006 (UTC) Subspace usage I would like to add the following information to the opening paragraph, but I need a few specific episodes of movies to reference. I know Star Trek II had the Grissom requesting suggestions, but I need specific references to SC ordering a starship via subspace and what-not. I don't really have the time to go sifting through all the episodes at the moment, so any help would be appreciated. --From Andoria with Love 21:32, 16 September 2006 (UTC) :In many cases, subspace channels were used by Starfleet Command to transmit orders to the captains of various starships. Likewise, those captains would use subspace to ask Starfleet for suggestions or to send requests or reports on their various missions. Subspace radio's warp speed... I read in a Star Trek Encyclopedia a long time ago that Subspace Radio travels at Warp 9.99995. In other words, it would only take 10 years to reach the Andromeda Galaxy. If my memory holds true, please add it to the article. Thanks. -- 21:14, 10 October 2007 (UTC) From what we've seen throughout the shows, subspace waves do not have a fixed speed. They travel faster when amplified along the way. So if you send a signal to a location x light years away the receiver will not always receive the signal after a fixed amount of time, it depends on the number of relay stations in between and presumably the frequency of the wave. This probably means subspace waves are transverse waves in subspace, but unlike EM-waves, they do not have a fixed speed (EM-waves are carried by massless photons which can only travel at the speed of light in open space), rather they are like waves in a slinky or waves on the surface of the ocean, whose speed does depend on their frequency. These waves are carried by particles that do have mass and will therefore vary in speed and slow down along the way. Subspace communication mimics this behaviour so presumably its waves are carried by particles with mass, or the nature of subspace itself is such that it acts like a solid when conducting waves. -- 13:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC)